


Filthy Addict

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Series: Parent-Teacher Conference [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little brat's been stealing his cigarettes. He's been stealing them and Rémy's gonna get to the bottom of it, even if it means he's gotta go to Mr. Mundy's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Addict

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a draft on my computer since May so I finally sat down and got this out

Six days. It had been _six goddamn days_ since he had a cigarette.

He knew the little bastard was stealing them, slipping away during their trysts at the teacher's apartment, claiming to be using the bathroom but rifling through his briefcase instead.

Rémy realized it was him when he was entering grades. Scout getting an A+ on a test, his ass.

The worst part wasn't that he could feel himself growing irritable and his lessons getting worse, it wasn't that he'd accidentally dumped his coffee cup down his chest the other day and swore for half a minute in front of the kids, it was that Scout had taken to sitting in the front of the class and all he could see was his smug face as he pawed at his soaked shirt.

That was a face he'd seen with cum on it and he very much wanted to remind the young man in that moment.

No, Rémy was not going to buy more. They'd take months to import his preferred brand,  and while he could get the fix he needed, he'd probably have to give up on his other fix if he wanted to stop the boy from stealing them again. Besides, it was the principle of the whole thing: that boy had gotten too damn cocky about their whole relationship.

He was going to have to confront Scout about this. At his house, no less. He wasn't waiting until their next “tutoring” session.

He backed his coupe into the only free spot he could find on the ground floor of the parking garage attached to Mr. Mundy's apartment complex and twisted the key in the ignition. Slumping back in his seat, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to convince himself to leave his car and go confront his student. Or his student's father...

The thought of having to deal with both Scout and his father again almost had Rémy turning the key back in the ignition and driving away. Instinctively, he reached into his briefcase and then froze.

He had to do this now. He needed his fucking cigarettes back.

Rémy slammed his door entirely harder than necessary and stalked to the front door of the complex. It slid open and he stopped at the keypad, scanning for the call button for a name. He jabbed his thumb into the button beside “614, Mick Mundy” when he found it, and a short bit later a gruff “hello?” came through the speaker.

“Mr. Mundy?” Rémy ran his hand back through his hair. “We need to talk. It's about Scout.”

For a few seconds, Rémy's words hung in the air like a fog, and then Rémy heard a buzz and grasped for the door handle, yanking it open. He located the elevator and turned on his heel, determined to catch it as quickly as he could. Irritation growing stronger the closer he got to his precious cigarettes, he had to restrain himself from punching the call button, gritting his teeth while he waited for the elevator to descend four stories to the ground floor.

He stepped into the elevator and sent it to the sixth floor, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. So, Mr. Mundy was definitely home. The best that Rémy could hope for now is that Scout wouldn't be there and he could talk to the man one on one. Maybe they'd both have some ideas about raising the kid, he hoped.

Scout's face sneering up at him as he opened the door to the apartment told him otherwise. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“This doesn't concern you.” Rémy barely even looked Scout in the eye as he invited himself in, elbowing the kid out of the way as it became clear he wasn't going to move.

Scout purposefully pushed himself further in front of Rémy. “You're here to talk to my daddy about something, and I'm betting it's me, so if you wanna talk to him, you can talk to me too.” When Rémy didn't move, Scout sucked in a huge breath and shrieked. “Daddy! My teacher's here to talk to us!”

A kernel of a headache formed in Rémy, and he buried his face in his hands when he heard Mr. Mundy's faux hospitality.

“Well, Monsieur LaFramboise!” Two out of three of those words were horribly mangled in the Australian's mouth. “To what do we owe this honor?”

“Come off it, Mundy. I've had your cock in me, you don't have to put on the act.” Rémy idly rubbed at his temple as Mr. Mundy's oversized smile was replaced with a scowl.

“Well, then why are you here? I'm a busy man.”

“I'm here about your _brat_ , Mundy.” He spat out the word, like he would've liked to do to Scout for all the trouble he'd caused him. “He's been stealing my cigarettes.”

Mick felt around his pockets with a terrible grin. “These cigarettes?” he smirked, slipping the package out of his back pocket.

“Yes! Those! Give them back!” Rémy gasped, fully aware of the tantrum he was on the edge of.

“I dunno, mate.” Mr. Mundy slid a black cigarette out of the package with a grace that Rémy quite thought he should not have access to. “Since my boy's been giving these to me, I've taken a liking to them. Think I might keep them.”

Rémy pushed past Scout again to try to grab the package out of Mick's hands, seething when he simply raised the package out of the shorter man's reach.

“Come on, boy! Jump!”

Mick's voice, light and teasing, was enough to still Rémy in his place, and he huffed. “Can we, us two, just be adults about this?”

“Aww, is the big teacher man upset?” Scout slipped behind Rémy, to a position that was becoming increasingly familiar to him. “Tell you what: I'll make you a deal.”

Normally any of Scout's offers of a “deal” would be met with swift and direct rejection from Rémy (and with good reason, “let me blindfold you and make you feel amazing” apparently meant “right after I open your curtains to show you off to the whole neighborhood”), but with a quick thought Rémy decided that nothing that Scout had in mind would be worse than jumping like a child to grab his cigarettes from Scout's father figure.

“Alright, what's the deal?” Rémy sighed, sure that he was going to regret this.

“I'll give you back your cigarettes-” Scout paused to flick a stripe up Rémy's neck with his tongue, “-and stop stealing them-” the tongue was back, inching its way up to his ear “-if you let me and my daddy play with you for a bit.”

Rémy should've sat down and thought out the pros and the cons of giving control to this brat and the man who taught him everything he knew. He knew that he shouldn't fling himself into a decision like this.

Then again, he should've had a cigarette in his hand, and Scout shouldn't have been nibbling on his earlobe like that.

“Fine.” Rémy rolled his eyes, pushing his hips forward to grind against Mick and grimacing when the taller man pulled away.

“If you want to play, then play.” Rémy crossed his arms.

Mick grinned like Rémy had said the magic words, and suddenly Rémy was being bear-hugged by Scout. Scratch that, Rémy was having his arms pulled behind his back by Scout, who was doing a rather quick and sloppy job with some rope.

“What, did your daddy never take you camping?” Rémy scoffed, allowing himself to be led into the spacious dining room but still stumbling when he was shoved into one of the metal dining chairs.

Scout's oddly hurt “Hey, shut up” was interrupted by Mick striding into the kitchen and grabbing Rémy by the hair. “Listen here. You're in our house asking us for something. We're in charge here, got that?”

With Mick commanding all of his attention, Rémy almost didn't notice Scout slipping behind him and clumsily attaching the rope on his wrists to the wiry back of the chair. Rémy nodded and Mick released his hair, taking a draw from his now-lit cigarette.

“Remind me again, who's in charge here?”

For just a second, he thought it better not answer that, but Rémy glanced back up at Mick's narrowed eyes and pursed lips, then sighed and took a breath.

He'd intended to indulge Mick, tell him that it was definitely him and Scout, they were so in charge, but when he'd tried to speak Mick leant down and blew his drag into Rémy’s mouth.

Rémy’s first instinct was to gasp, and he almost coughed the smoke out before he clamped his mouth shut and savored the taste. Even if it was filtered through a rather disgusting mouth.

“Aww, do you like that?” Mick laughed, then leant down and blew on Rémy’s closed eyes. “Scout, come see this, he's in heaven!”

Scout stood up from where he had finally gotten Rémy’s hands to stay and strolled around from the front, trying his best to emulate his daddy's swagger. Even with his ineptitude, he could read Rémy's bit-lip grimace.

“He loves it, Daddy!”

Rémy's grimace tightened and he opened his eyes to stare up at their twin grins. “So what, you’re just going to make fun of me for smoking? Both of you smoke, in case you forgot.”

Mick’s hand was back in his hair, twisting this time, and he got right down to sneer in Rémy’s face.

“Listen here, you want these smokes back you're going to be nicer.”

Mick's breath in his face, all Rémy could do was inhale deeply before it was taken away and Mick was straightened up again. His other hand lifted up to pass the cigarette off to Scout, who lifted it to his lips.

“What do you think? Should I give him another one?” Scout pressed the filter down with his lips, toying with the cigarette while Mick made his decision.

“Dunno, Scout, do you think he's been good enough?”

Scout barked out a laugh.

“Well then, how do you think he could earn it?” Faux-jovial tone back in his voice, Mick widened his eyes and grinned back down at Rémy, toothy and sarcastic.

The continued condescension did not sit well with Rémy, who sighed, “If you want me to suck you off, let’s get this over with.”

Both his tormentors sniggered. “Hear that? Little slut wants to suck our dicks.”

Scout reached down to his daddy's waistband, rubbing at his already-hard dick through his jeans. “Shouldn't disappoint him then, huh?”

Fishing Mick's cock out of his fly, Scout patted his butt forward until Mick was resting just in front of Rémy's lips. Rémy’s tongue slipped out of his mouth, half out of instinct, half out of desire to just get these men off and get his smokes back already.

Of course those two mistook it for eagerness, and he sulked through their raucous laughter until Scout's hand replaced Mick's in his hair and he was yanked forward, parting his lips to slide the head into his mouth.

Mick hissed gently, slowly starting to rock into Rémy's mouth as Scout lowered the cig to press it in alongside.

“Watch it!” Mick warned, but it was just in long enough for Rémy to take a quick draw and then it was out again, and Mick was slammed in as far as he could, making Rémy gag.

“Hold it in, hold it,” Scout encouraged, having slipped down next to him when Rémy was occupied and pressing on the back of his head. Rémy obediently held his breath, running his tongue over the head of Mick's cock.

After a few seconds, Mick pulled back and Rémy breathed out his drag, smiling at the sensation.

Cig and dick back on his lips, Rémy took a long, slow breath, savoring the smoke in his lungs as he let Mick fuck his mouth. He let it out through his nose while Mick pulled him closer, pistoning into him and leaving no room for him to smoke.

Scout pulled the cigarette out of Rémy’s mouth and into his own, and exhaled a cloud over Rémy’s face, delighting in how he did his best to smile around Mick’s cock. “I think he’s ready for it, Daddy!”

“Almost… there…” Mick held Rémy’s head in place, rutting into him and making him gag harder. His spit drooled down Mick’s shaft and onto his balls, and Scout reached up from his place beside Rémy and ran his fingers over them, slicking them up and making Mick groan, “Ah, that’s the stuff, boy.”

Spurred on by the encouragement, Scout pushed his daddy’s jeans down to his thighs and pushed his fingers under further to massage his way back towards Mick’s hole. The man’s grunts turned animalistic, all the encouragement Scout needed to tease one finger around the rim.

Mick grit his teeth and yanked on Rémy’s head so hard the chair slid forward, almost screaming as he shot himself into Rémy’s throat, smirking a bit at Rémy’s noises of protest. Jerking his hips forward one final time to release the last drops of his come (and to hear one more delicious gag), Mick slid his cock out of Rémy’s mouth and sighed. Trying to reach for his back pocket, Mick instead found Scout’s hand, squeezing his in place.

“He’s not gonna suck me off if you give ‘em to him now!” Scout glanced over at their captive, with small rivulets of spit and come on his chin and a glassy look in his eyes.

“Come on, I’ll just give him one, keep him happy enough.” Mick located the pack and pulled another cigarette out, grabbing his lighter with his other hand and flicking it on. Once he had it lit, he smirked down at Rémy before pressing the filter just below his lip. He scooped up a fair amount of the mess on Rémy’s chin and popped it into his mouth, earning himself a glare from the man who started puffing anyway.

He wasn’t even halfway through when Scout pulled out his cock and slapped it against Rémy’s cheek, making him steel his hold on his cigarette and glare. Undeterred, Scout grabbed it out of his mouth and placed it in his own, smacking his teacher again on the cheek when his mouth immediately closed into a frown.

“Open up!” Scout whined, and Rémy snorted a bit at his petty revenge. His snort quickly turned into a scream as Scout stomped down on his foot and took advantage of the quick opening to slam into Rémy’s mouth, ignoring the slight scrape of teeth on his cock.

Scout quickly worked himself up to a pace to rival Mick’s, but Rémy’s experience had prepared him for this, and he relaxed his mouth and let Scout pound into him as usual. He was more verbal than Mick had been, but his litany of generic “Oh yeah, you like that, you love my cock,” was less grating on Rémy since he had gotten a bit of a fix.

Plus, Scout never lasted that long anyway. Rémy chalked it up to his youth and his quick-and-dirty method.

True to form, Scout’s hips started to jerk rather than thrust, his dirty talk got even less coherent, and within several seconds Scout was coming into Rémy’s mouth, spilling onto his tongue with a loud and long expletive.

Rémy dutifully swallowed it down, snaking his tongue up to give a single cleaning swipe at Scout’s cock as it retreated out of his mouth. Scout reached up to his own and grabbed the cigarette, not much more than the butt, and put it back into Rémy’s mouth as Mick walked around to undo Scout’s knotwork.

As soon as his hands were free Rémy grabbed the spent cig, took one last drag, and stubbed it out in the ashtray that Scout offered. “Are you done? Can I have my cigarettes back now?”

Mick tossed the package at Rémy, who scrambled to stop them from falling off his lap and onto the floor. “Sure, didn’t even like ‘em that much anyway. They taste funny.”

Rémy gaped up at him, and Scout started laughing at his expression. “Seriously, man, why do you get the weirdest ones? I couldn’t even find those at the store.”

“So, what, this was just for nothing then?”

“Wouldn’t say for nothing.” Mick winked, reaching down to pat at Rémy’s bulge. “Now, it’s probably time for you to leave, wouldn’t want Scout to oversleep and miss your class tomorrow.”

Rémy sighed. He was definitely going to chain-smoke this out on the drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even have a smoking fetish. i don't even smoke why did i write this


End file.
